


【鸣佐井】终于，你幸福了吗（五）后文

by Self_devourer



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_devourer/pseuds/Self_devourer





	【鸣佐井】终于，你幸福了吗（五）后文

24.

从没见过这种人，明明上一秒还为你挡刀子，下一秒又好像彻底忘记了上一秒的事情。

——————————————————————漩涡鸣人

过两天就要去和卡卡西老师进行魔鬼训练了，本来想在家里睡两天养足精神。然而躺在床上的时候，小樱过来敲门喊他一起去泡温泉，正好小李他们也在休假。

想了想，也是，泡温泉总比在家里睡觉舒服，而且大家也很久没有好好聚一聚了。

收拾了两件衣服去村门口集合的时候，远远地看见了李和天天，还有鹿丸和丁次，小樱当然也在。他们已经到了，正三三两两地聊着天，佐井也在，鸣人走近了几步才看见他的。

还是脸上挂着不甚协调但相较一开始要好很多的笑容，嘴巴一张一合，貌似在说着什么。虽然听不见，但看见鹿丸和小樱大惊失色地一边猛地冲上去捂住他的嘴巴，一边干笑着和一旁就要变脸的丁次打着哈哈，鸣人就差不多能猜到佐井那家伙估计又在取着格外得罪人的外号。

不由得心里有点好笑，跑过去的时候，意料中地惹来了一阵骂声，无非就是问他怎么这么磨蹭。嘟囔着反驳了几句，几个人一路吵吵闹闹地往村外某个山脚下的温泉旅馆前进。

“你最近好像很闲啊。”鸣人侧头看了眼身旁的佐井，其实是想问他上次中了那么大剂量的麻醉，现在还有没有副作用，但当他那双格外漆黑的眼睛看过来的时候，原本到嘴的话却说不出口了。

佐井在枝头跳跃，一如既往的嘴不饶人，“没你闲。”

瘪了瘪嘴，鸣人自知在嘴上是讨不到好处了，于是不再言语，默默地赶路。倒是佐井过了一会儿问道：“卡卡西先生上次在一尾争夺战中的伤势一恢复，你就要和他去特训了吧。”

“啊，”鸣人咧起嘴笑着说道：“我也该加把劲儿了。”

“也是，自身力量不提高总是依靠九尾的查克拉的话，早晚会彻底暴走。”佐井也是笑着说的，鸣人却被气的一口老血哽在心口。本来还在想他怎么会突然关心自己的特训，果然没好话！

“你个混蛋！我……”鸣人气急败坏地就要骂，却被佐井一口打断。

“加油吧，鸣人。”他这么说着的时候脸上没有笑容，而是格外的沉静，以至于鸣人一下子就没了火气，看着他的侧脸愣愣地说了声“好”。

不明所以的走了半路，快到旅馆的时候，鸣人才反应过来，那家伙大概只是想鼓励他，但也像他一样，说出口的话总是和心里想的有些偏差。

到旅馆之后拾掇拾掇，等到真的钻进露天温泉的时，天色已经泛黑了。鸣人，丁次，李和牙一个又一个兴奋地跳进热水里，激起一波又一波的大片水花，可怜鹿丸第一个进去的，靠在池边被浪打了一遭又一遭。

“你们是三岁吗？”无奈地抹了把脸上的水，鹿丸有点头痛。尤其是当佐井站在岸边一本正经地问他，泡温泉是不是都要这样跳进来的时候。

“佐井，我跟你说，只有小孩子或者是智障，才会像他们那样进来。”异常严肃地教导着，鹿丸总觉得自己肩负着指引一个一无所知的孩子的人生道路的重任。

鸣人那边的打闹已经中场休息了，佐井也正背对着他贴着池边滑进来。意料中格外苍白的皮肤，体格相对偏瘦，但该有的肌肉一块也不少，紧实地贴着骨骼。

鸣人的目光没有什么特别的含义，只是习惯性地观察着，就像是检查一把出鞘的刀剑。顺着结实的腰部往上看，是平滑的背部，以及几道分布不规律的旧伤疤，有苦无划过的痕迹，有树枝深深刮过去的疤。

身为忍者，鸣人一眼就能看出来，自己身上类似的疤也有。

再往肩部看，他在水下的手不由得攥紧。

那个不足三寸的剑伤还很新，伤口愈合处格外的粉嫩。

那是他为了救自己被佐助的草雉剑贯穿的伤疤，此刻正静静地横在那里。

佐井已经完全入水，转过了身来像鹿丸那样靠着池壁，闭着眼睛长叹了一口气。鸣人看过去，左边的肩部，心脏上方一点点，是同样的伤疤。被贯穿的肩，娇嫩的愈合处，看起来像是会轻易地就再次裂开。

鸣人只感觉手心一阵滚烫，仿佛那天被洗去的，来自佐井身上的鲜血再次出现在手心，顺着指缝溢在水里，晕染开来。

还有他胸口、胳膊上，那十几个针眼大的小伤口。是前几天为他的影分身挡下的麻醉针，落下的疤。那天回村子后，是小樱用镊子一个一个挑出来的，小指那么长的针，个个都没入血肉。

无意识地盯着那些伤口，只觉得周围的吵闹声仿佛消失得干干净净。

似乎是察觉到了他的视线，佐井顺着他的视线看了看自己肩上的疤，然后又抬头看向他，还是那副笑容歪着脑袋无声地用口型说道：“怎么，想起佐助了？那就赶紧去特训然后带他回村啊。”

佐助……

佐井提起佐助，鸣人眼光暗了暗，收回了视线。虽然知道他误会了，但一想起佐助鸣人也就没那个心情解释了。

默默地在掌心附上一层查克拉然后按着水面轻轻一跃，踏着水走到了岸边，扭头笑着对身后几人说了声泡得头晕先走了，随即转身回了自己的房间。 

待到鸣人在房间冲完凉穿好衣服，天色已经彻底黑了下来。刚准备出去看看大家在做什么，牙就站在他门外大声喊他去吃饭。

旅馆准备了格外丰盛的晚餐，长长的桌子摆满了色香味俱全的菜肴让鸣人眼前一亮。跑到小樱身旁坐好，鸣人摩拳擦掌决定大吃一顿。牙和丁次、小李他们也是如此，唯有两个女生和鹿丸他们还遵守着餐桌礼仪，吃得文雅些。

如此桌上自是一片吵闹，打仗一样的争抢，筷子、食物满天飞，惹得小樱频频发火，恨不得一个个的全揍趴下扔出去。

吵吵闹闹的终于是吃完了，鸣人腆着肚子半靠在榻榻米上，“哎？”扫视了眼周围，他这才发现佐井不在，于是问道：“佐井呢？”

对面的小李打着嗝回道“我去喊他吃饭的时候就他一个人还在温泉里，说要再泡一会儿。”

“喂喂喂，”鸣人顿感不妙直起身来：“这都快两个小时了，不会泡晕了淹死在池子里了吧！”说完他作势就要站起来，一旁的小樱抬手却拍了拍他的肩膀把他按回了座位，斜睨了他一眼，“拜托，别以为所有人都跟你一样白痴到连泡温泉都会溺水而亡好吗？”

“……”鸣人竟无言以对，被气的哑口无言，只能嘟囔着反驳自己哪有那么白痴。于是不再继续这个话题，和鹿丸他们聊着天。没聊几句小樱就拎着从桌子底下拿出来的食盒，把他喊了出去。

“这是我饭前准备好的，你去给佐井送过去。”

“哈？”鸣人伸了个懒腰有些不明所以：“他自己过来吃不就行了，干什么还要我送过去？”

斜睨了他一眼小樱看了眼门内还在聊着天的几个人并没有注意这边，才低声对鸣人说：“上次的麻醉剂量过大，佐井他右臂的肌肉因为中的针过多所以还处于无知觉状态。因为这里的温泉有疗伤和修复疲劳伤损的肌肉的功效，才喊他过来的，大概还需要泡两个小时。”

“他可是因为你才受伤的，鸣人。”小樱说这句话的时候，直直地看向他的眼睛，格外的具有穿透力。

鸣人看着她什么都没说，默默的接过了食盒往温泉方向走。

他不问小樱为什么之前不告诉他这件事情，因为他知道很多时候忍者都不愿让别人发现自己的弱处。这无关信任，只是忍者自身的良好习惯——尽量不要向任何人暴露自己的弊处，医生除外。

他只是沉默着往那边走，原本热闹的池子此刻一片昏暗，唯有门口透进来的光和池边一盏老旧的路灯，黯淡的光连蚊虫都吸引不来。

鸣人站在门口背着光隐隐约约能看见池边靠着一个消瘦的身影，就那么静静的独自一人待在黑暗的水里。寂静的，只能听见他的呼吸声，微弱的，而又规律的。

无声地踩在水面上靠近，然后在他面前蹲下。奇怪的是，即便光线如此差，鸣人还是能清楚地看见他肩部的伤疤。鬼使神差的，他抬起手轻轻地抚了上去。凹凸不平的，脆弱的疤，摸起来有着异样的触感，不由得力道有些加重。

意识到的时候，佐井已经睁开了眼睛，漆黑的瞳孔就这么直直地看着他，没有丝毫情绪的，平静的，似一潭死水。

25.

他看着我的视线，像是能透过我身上的疤看到那个还不知在何方的人。

————————————————————————佐井

“很麻，别按了。”佐井想像以往那样笑一笑但却又笑不出来。

他终于反应了过来，怔怔地收回手，有些尴尬地往后退了一步，递上食盒问道：“还没好透吗？”这种穿透性的伤，往往是从外面看好像是愈合了，但内部可能还在缓慢生长。

“新生的皮肤很脆弱敏感，你那样按当然会酥酥麻麻的。”

佐井一边回答这个白痴的问题，一边自顾自地接了过来放在岸边，背对着他打开。

一共有两层，摆放整齐。

“话说，鸣人君……你是不是喜欢我？”扭头看向蹲在水面上支着脑袋的鸣人，他微笑着说着让鸣人脚下一阵失力，“哗”得掉进水里的话。

呛了几口水才挣扎着钻出水面，衣服全都湿透了。鸣人大力抹着脸上的水，表情很是震惊，“你说什么？！”

还是微笑着，脸不红心不跳地一边吃着寿司一边一本正经地解释着：“书上说，当一个人长时间地以别样的眼光盯着你的身体并且试图或是真的靠近、触碰你的肉体时，就表示他喜欢你，想和你做。”

“鸣人君，想和我做吗？”

人畜无害地笑着，眼睁睁地看着对方带着一脸夸张的嫌恶踉跄着后退，扔下一句“你有病吗？”

佐井嘴角的笑容虽然在扩大，语气却并没有多少改变，不带丝毫笑意，

“那你是想通过触摸这道伤口去感受佐助君的那把草雉剑的冰冷触感，然后再透过这剑锋的触感去感受佐助君吗？”

鸣人愣在了那里，在佐井眼里看起来带着被戳穿的无措，嘴里有点苦涩。

他也不知道自己怎么了，总是会刻意提起佐助，明明小樱他们都默契地轻易不在鸣人面前提起这个人，但他却偏要去触鸣人的霉头。

其实也不是针对，看着他失落的样子，自己心里也没有多有成就感。

心中烦躁但面上却不显，仔细地盖好食盒，单手撑地轻巧地跃上岸。随手手扯下挂在一旁偏大号的浴袍，松松垮垮地套在身上遮住肩部的疤，然后弯腰拎起食盒就要离开————不喜欢他看着自己身上的疤去回忆佐助的样子，突然觉得那道疤格外的恶心，像是有蛆虫在上面蠕动。

一阵作呕。

走到门口的时候，鸣人像是终于回过神了，急急地转身喊住他：“等等！你去哪儿？”

“小樱说你还要再泡两个小时！”

脚步停了下来，地上有点凉，回头一笑：“你别告诉小樱不就好了。”

说完扭头继续走，却被一把拉住胳膊，“不行！”

鸣人的眼神是难得的严肃，嘴巴紧紧地抿着，带着不容拒绝的弧度。

想了想，衡量了一下。不想因为莫名其妙的情绪而耽误伤势，干脆直接就着浴衣又重新走进水里。

鸣人却不走，坐在他旁边，脚在水里有一下没一下地荡着，自顾自地说着：“其实不是在想佐助。”

“就觉得你身上因为我留下了不少疤，看起来很疼。” 

“所以忍不住多看了几眼，凑近看的时候又忍不住摸摸，想看看是什么触感。”

佐井侧眼看过去，鸣人挠了挠头，看起来有些不好意思又有些得意：“毕竟我身上很少留这么深的疤，因为九尾的原因。”

有点好笑，佐井侧身抬起胳膊支着池边，心想既然是朋友的好奇心，那不如满足一下来增进感情，于是笑着看着鸣人说：“那要不要再摸一次？”

鸣人看向他，然后脸就突然涨得通红。

26.

我…我这是怎么了？为什么会这么害羞？！

——————————————————————漩涡鸣人

“那你要不要再摸一次？”

他这么说着，鸣人坐在岸边居高临下地看着水里的佐井时，只看到他平日里苍白的脸此刻因为水温和雾气而染上一层绮丽的薄红，像女子的胭脂均匀地晕在脸颊上。没有血色的薄唇也带着淡淡的红润，微微张着，再打开一点就能看见藏在口腔里的舌头了。

再往下看，白色的浴衣被打湿了紧紧地贴在他身上，隐隐约约地看见那微红的疤。胸口处大肆敞开，这里的皮肤也被泡得泛红。

好像有哪里不对劲……自己好像有哪里不对劲……

佐井方才那句话还在脑子里盘旋，像是路边站街女才能说出的放荡的话，配上那副禁欲的脸，格外的反差。

鸣人很清楚，佐井根本不知道自己刚刚说出口的话会给人多大的误会。

而且，鬼迷心窍一样的，鸣人竟真的伸出手，指尖轻点佐井的胸膛，撩起浴衣的边缘一路滑了进去，轻轻地抚摸着那块格外柔嫩的肉，描摹着伤疤的形状。

咽了咽口水，喉咙有些干涩。慢慢往下，滑过每一个被麻醉针刺到生成的疤，一直到小腹。感觉到佐井的身体慢慢紧绷，看过去的时候，他的脸已然涨红，带着不知所措，愣愣的看着自己。

也是，他这种先前连感情都没有只知道执行任务的特殊忍者，面对这种情况会不知所措也是正常。

鸣人这才反应过来一样，猛地收回手，尴尬地干咳了几声，摸了摸鼻子，只觉得指尖一阵滚烫，“那个，那我就先回去了，你继续。”

说完就逃也似地离开了。

不妙啊，真的不妙了！

捂着飞速跳动的心脏，鸣人脑海中不断回放佐井方才通红的脸。


End file.
